demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JoePlay
Main Page Your new main page looks awesome! Can't wait until it is finalized! Happypal 17:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Me again, I can see the new Logo, it looks nice. I see the main page is up. Nice use of the Demigod Buttons. Could you devise a Box, where we could put a link to important contents? I know we already have the side bar, but having a link on the main page to "Creep", "Maps", or upcoming "Citadel Upgrades", this seems of paramount importance. Right now, there is nothing that can be easily edited to show different entry points into the wiki. If you make this change, then I would say the main page is perfect. In w:c:supcom, we had a "Gameplay contents", and "Supreme Commander internals" boxes. While they weren't perfect, they were very scalable, and easily modified. :As for custom skin, I believe Monaco "Brick" would be a pretty good starting point? I can help with css editing, but quite franckly, my tastes for colors are ass, and my skills in art pathetic... :Happypal 21:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Logo I will take your offer for a new logo! Think you can build us something nice? I put the current one, which is nothing more than a crop from the webpage... :( Happypal 17:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Wikitables Hi, could you change our wikitables so they fit the new skin better? Right now, they are the classic wikipedia blue. Could you make them more gold/brown. Still keeping them subtle of course, we're just talking light hue here. Thx! Happypal 07:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Way too dark! (IMO), also, the normal cells and the title cells are the same color :/ I think the current color is good for the title cells, but normal cells need something much lighter, almost white, but with a hint of brown. Happypal 17:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Looks good! Happypal 07:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Builds/Guides Shouldn't the guides be included into the Builds page? Or are those things completely different? When a build page becomes complex, doesn't it just become a guide? Happypal 22:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Guides template list Can you please explain how the code you used to list the guides works ? And why it works ? And where I can read up on stuff like that ? :) Yeah, I could find it myself, but right now I'm lazy enough to ask. :P Aroddo 15:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean the categories? Those are built into the wiki's functionality. --JonTheMon 16:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I meant this: Guides Aroddo 18:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Umm, that was me (JonTheMon) not JoePlay. and it's called DynamicPageList (manual). --JonTheMon 18:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops ... :D Aroddo 21:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Templates for skills Currently, there is a discussion about whether to have templates for skills and link them to the skill page, or just put a template right on the skill page. User_talk:Aroddo#Skill_organization.2Ftemplate Care to comment? --JonTheMon 14:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Makes sense, my apologies about re-creating the links, I had yet to notice the message and was thinking that my link had been deleted with more malicious intent or some such business. At any rate, perhaps someday I'll get around to it then. Otherwise, feel free to create the page/link the information accrediting my forum name and so forth if you'd like. I prefer the hits on the forum simply because I enjoy getting replies and being able to reply in such an easy fashion that is visible beneath the guide. At any rate, take care.